pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style)
SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Sadness - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Dionne Warwick *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Linda Gunderson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Princess Eilonwy We Should Cry *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Linda.PNG|Linda Gunderson as Joy PrincessEilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Fear Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Treat Heart Pig as Riley Anderson Category:SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG